Dawning A New Era
by MiSs HoLlYwOoD
Summary: She had to do this. It was up to her to find him. Not only find him, but annihilate him. [Not just another OFC fic. No hookups]
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly everything seemed so right. Like there was nothing that could bring me down from this euphoric high. The birds were singing. The waves were gently lapping against the sandy beaches. The sun was beating down on what was just another beautiful day. And my father, well, he was rotting in jail.

My name?

Annamaria Sparrow, the fateful daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow. Haven't heard of him? Be glad because he's nothing but a burden. He makes deals and promises he can't keep. He knows that he can't keep the promises when he makes them but it's never stopped him before. It didn't even stop him when he slept with my mother.

He made promises of a life lived together. He whispered about how she was made for him and that she was everything that he'd ever dreamt of. He gently said those three magic words every woman wants to hear and then talked about how much he loved her.

When he heard she was pregnant, he walked out on her without even a glance back. He never wrote. He never offered any money in return for his deed. And my mother got me.

Ever since I was old enough to sail the seas, I have. Sometimes I have to dress as a boy to get upon ships but I do as I must. The only thing that has haunted my mind since I was young was to get even: To take every last penny from my good for nothing father. And now I have.

He's to be hung in the gallows at morn. And I have no sympathy for the man. Not even entertaining the thought that his blood flows through my veins can bring me any closer to saving him from the exact moment I entertained the thought. He's worth nothing to me. And he'll never be worth anything to me.

This is my story. The story of Annamaria Sparrow.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Mum, I've decided to take a job on another ship," the young lass yelled into what seemed to be an empty house. "Mum?"

She barely registered the quiet sobs coming from the back of the house and went to investigate. The little Sparrow found her mother in a pool of blood, pale, and crying heavily into the palms of her hands. "Why couldn't he see? Why wasn't I good enough?" her mother repeated over and over.

"Mum," Annamaria whispered, stretching out her hand as she went to touch her mother's shoulder in comfort.

The woman jumped back and away from the wandering hand. "What do you want? WHAT…DO…YOU…WANT?" she questioned.

Frightened, the younger woman stepped back just a few inches before mumbling, "But mum."

"You. You're why he left. You're the reason for all of this. If it wasn't for you he'd still love me. He'd still be here. You drove Jack away. It's YOUR entire fault!" her mother screamed before collapsing on the floor.

Annamaria gasped but closed a hand over her mouth before she could let out a scream. She ran to her mother and shook her. Nothing. "Mum, no. Don't do this to me. I need you." But nothing worked. No breath came from the young woman's mother.

Taking a few deep breaths, Annamaria collected herself and went upon gathering the things she would need on her trip.

It was time to take things into her own hands. She needed to find her father and she needed to find him now.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I have a Potter fic going on but something possessed this out of me and it seemed kinda good so I figured I'd post it. Don't expect this one to be updated a lot. Maybe every once in a while but this is NOT my main fic.

_Later Dayz._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC nor any other the characters. I only own Annamaria and the random original characters that pop in and out of the story.**

**Read and Review!**

Annamaria stepped quickly on the ship before anyone would notice that she was in fact a girl. She dropped off her stuff below and changed her clothes.

"Sometimes being a girl is completely annoying," she muttered to herself as she wrapped her chest and buttoned up her shirt. She pulled her hair back and stuffed it under a bandana. Placing a hat over that she walked up to the deck.

"Get in line!" the captain yelled and his entire crew ran, trying not to knock each other over in the process but at the same time trying to get in line as quickly as possible. "We are sailing to Port Royal where we are meeting up with another crew."

"What other crew?" a tall, scraggly man at the end of the line shouted. The captain gave him a stern look and he immediately shut up.

"Now, as I was saying. We are meeting up with another crew in Port Royal. There we will sail to another island. And that, that is all you need to know. Now, hoist the sails and all that pirate-like stuff!"

A couple of the others gave a chuckle before heading off. "Pirate-like?" one whispered. Annamaria just went off to grab a bucket. There was no use denying it. She always got stuck with cleaning.

As she began to clean the banisters the captain came up, "Do you enjoy cleaning, boy?"

"Not particularly. But every job I've had, I got stuck with cleaning so I figured I'd get a head start," Annamaria stated.

The captain looked at her, analyzing her. "What's your name boy? I haven't seen you around before."

"James," Annamaria said tersely. She continued cleaning, making sure she cleaned the banister well.

"James, huh? That's a strong name. Named after your father no doubt," the captain said, still eyeing her.

"No sir. Named after no one, sir," Annamaria picked up the pace. She didn't like the captain taking to her like this. The more the captain talked to her the more likely she was to be found out. No one took females as pirates real well. Nor did it look like this captain would keep her after he found out.

"Ah, so what be your father's name then?" the captain asked as he walked with her. This young lad was very good at what he was doing. It was obvious he'd done cleaning many times before.

"I know not my father sir. He was a pirate and left my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me. He wanted no family," she tensed up as she told him. Something about saying it made the fact solid. It wasn't just a dream. He had indeed left her mother when she was pregnant. "But one day I _will_ find him. And he _will_ pay."

"Aye, that be the pirate spirit. You're good at what you do. Hope you're having fun." The captain walked off and Annamaria let her shoulders fall. She breathed deeply trying to rid herself of the anger that grew deep inside of her every time she talked about what her father had done.

The summer air warmed her skin and the sea spray cooled her off. Annamaria looked up. There was no doubt she was her father's daughter. Her mother had never liked the sea, but Annamaria seemed drawn to it. Especially the darker aspects, such as pirating. She'd always been an outcast for that fact. Considering that she was a young lady interested in things that only a young lad should be interested in. She never wanted to wear dresses nor be like her mother in that aspect. She liked wrestling and tumbling. She liked wearing pants and a top, as all the other boys did. But she couldn't hide she was a girl with a name like Annamaria. She wished she knew where the name had come from. Most girls had names like Elizabeth, Morgan, and Francis. All the boys had teased her about it. "Annamaria sounds like a whore's name!"

And then she'd beat them up.

_And_ she'd be the one to get in trouble.

She mopped the deck, watching as the crew ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. She actually thanked a higher being that she was doing cleaning. She was one of those people who liked knowing what they were doing and not just flying by the seat of their pants.

She sighed; hopefully the crew they were meeting up with was her father's. It would be oh-so-perfect.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
